Tasting Blood
by Reva91
Summary: Genre: HPxDM, Vampir FF! Ausführliche Inhaltsangabe im Vorwort!


**T** A **S** T **I** N **G** B **L** O **O** D

- Vorwort: -

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

**Name:** Tasting blood

**Autor:** Reva

**Beta:** No Beta!

**Genre:** Allgemein und ein bisschen Mystery

**Warning:** OOC, Slash, R18, **Vampir-FF **- - und zwar mit allem was dazu gehört und detailliert beschrieben (gilt auch für Lemons)! (Achtung, Achtung) Fledermäuse inklusive °hrr hrr°

**Pairings **HP/DM, BZ/SF, PP/OC (a. Ravenclaw), RW/HG

**Info(1): **Krieg ist vorbei & Voldi unter der Erde

**Info(2): **Buch 7 gibt's gaaar nicht! schnell Decke über verdächtig aussehendes Buch mit Voldi und Harry aufm Cover werf und von Snape soll ich ausrichten, das er bester Gesundheit ist, und wenn noch einmal behauptet wird, er sei ein Verräter oder gar tot, werden 50 Hauspunkte abgezogen... Auch wenn ihr in Slytherin seit!! °droh°

**Chapi Anzahl:** Je nach dem wie gut die FF ankommt. Geplant sind zwischen 8-10 Kapis!

**Disclaimer:** Alles bekannte gehört JK Rowling! Die Figuren sind nur ausgeliehen und nach dem ich sieh ein wenig nach meiner Pfeife getanzt lassen habe, werden sie (so gut wie) unbeschädigt der Autorin zurückgeben °hoch und heilig schwör° Sollten Gedichte und Songtexte vorkommen, die nicht von mir stammen, werde ich das natürlich ankündigen und die Quelle angeben! (zb. Das Gedicht auf dieser Seite: ‚Vampirellas Trieb' von der Seite bloodydreams.de)

**Inhalt** (ein bisschen ausführlicher):

Nachdem Gryffindor gegen Slytherin beim Auftakt der Quidditch-Saison haushoch verloren hat, ist niemandem der Löwen groß zum Feiern zu Mute. Trotzdem nimmt Harry die Einladung einiger Slytherins, auf ihre abendliche Party zu kommen, verwundert an. Zusammen mit einem weiteren Schüler aus Ravenclaw ist er der einzige Gast auf einer reinen Slytherins-Party, was beiden Jungs ziemlich schnell merkwürdig vorkommt. Außerdem scheinen Malfoy und Anhang selbst beim aufgelassenen Feiern ihre Eigenheiten zu haben. Blutrote Getränke in Weingläsern und gespenstige Atmosphäre… Harry will schon nach zehn Minuten nur noch weg! Doch dann bekommt der Abend eine kleine Wendung, mit der Harry nicht gerechnet hätte… schon bald stellt sich heraus, das Harry aus einem ganz besonderen Grund eingeladen wurde ((HPxDM Vamp-FF))

_° ° ° °_

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °_

_Ich bin das Böse, das dich hält_

_Und du schmiegst dich an mich ran_

_Weil dir das sanfte so gefällt_

_stehst du längst in meinem Bann. _

_Jeden Abend erlischt dein Licht_

_Und ich halte dich in meinen Armen. _

_Küss dir engelsgleich dein Gesicht_

_dein Leib ist noch viel zu warm._

_Du siehst den Engel an der Wand_

_einen Schatten der dich liebt_

_Ich sehe dich – In meiner Hand_

_Die dich in das Verderben schiebt _

**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °**

**° ° ° ° **

**P **r **o** l **o **g – **G** r **a **l s** u** c** h** e

_Bonus:_

**Handbuch für werdende Vampire**:

Regel Nummer Eins:

_Jeder Vampir besitzt einen Gral, dessen Blut er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt begehrt. Findet diesen Gral und findet heraus, wie es weiter geht. _

° ° ° ° °

Das Klassenzimmer, das eine Mischung aus einer Dachkammer und einem altmodischen Teeladen war, war voll gestopft mit vielen kleinen runden Tischen, umgeben von Chintzsesseln und üppigen Sitzpolstern. Der ganze Raum war in eine esoterische Atmosphäre eingetaucht, die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zugezogen und über die vielen kleinen Lampen waren dunkelrote Seidentücher geworfen. Außerdem war es stickig warm in dieser Bude und dank der wabernden Parfümwolken, die überall ihren aufdringlichen Duft versprühten, befanden sich fast alle Personen im Raum in einer Art Dämmerzustand.

Die Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin hingen gelangweilt in ihren Stühlen, während Professor Trelawney vorne am Lehrerpult über den Tod sinnierte und ihre Klasse dazu bringen wollte, mit Hilfe einer staubigen Glaskugel etwas über ihr späteres Ableben herauszufinden. _Schaut in eure Zufunkt, meine Lieben! Benutzt euer inneres Auge!_

Willkommen bei Wahrsagen.

Ziemlich weit hinten, an einem der letzten Tische, saßen Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott. Alle drei mussten sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht einfach auf dem Fußboden eingerollt einzuschlafen. Gegen die Wellen der Müdigkeit, ausgesandt von Professor Trelawney, anzukämpfen war ein wirkliches Kunststück, für das sie ein ‚Ohnegleichen' verdient hätten.

Aber es galt etwas herauszufinden, machten sich alle Drei immer wieder klar und konnten sich somit unter höchster Anstrengung wach halten. Dieses ‚etwas' hatte zwar nichts mit Wahrsagen zu tun, dafür aber mit einer viel wichtigeren Sache.

Und die Objekte ihrer Begierde saßen nur einen Tisch weiter, direkt vor ihnen.

Dracos aufmerksamen Augen klebten an zwei dunkelhaarigen Schülern fest, die träge versuchten dem Unterricht folgten. Beide hatten das Ravenclaw-Wappen auf ihrer Schuluniform prangen, einer der beiden starrte teilnahmslos in die Kristallkugel vor seiner Nase, der anderen stütze seinen Kopf gelangweilt auf der geballten Faust ab. Draco belauschte halbinteressiert ihr leises Gespräch.

„Siehst du was?", fragte Elias Young seinen Klassenkameraden und warf ebenfalls einen flüchtigen Blick in die Kugel auf dem Tisch. Dieser verzog seine Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Klar kann ich was sehen! Und zwar den Weltuntergang, ausgelöst durch eine phänomenale Explosion eines überdimensionalen Tränkekessels in Snape Zaubertrankunterricht, bei dem wir alle drauf gehen. _Bei Rowenas Raben, natürlich seh' nichts! Ich hab in dieser nutzlosen Billigkugel noch nie etwas gesehen!"_, grummelte Oliver Swan. Elias schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Oli hat Recht, das Ding war wirklich nutzlos.

Dracos Augen ruhten immer noch auf den beiden Ravenclaws, wechselten von dem einen zu dem anderen.

_Young oder Swan? __Wen von den Beiden würde sie für ihre Zwecke gebrauchen können_?

„Die halten sich wohl für sehr witzig!", schnaubte Theodore Nott leise, denn er hatte ebenfalls gelauscht. Die Tatsache, das Swan sich gerade über ihren Hauslehrer lustig gemacht hatte, schmeckte dem stolzen Slytherin gar nicht. _Professor _Snape würde niemals den Fehler machen, einen seiner Kessel auch nur überkochen zu lassen! Zu gerne hätte er es den beiden dummen Raben ins Gesicht gezischt.

Aber Draco ging gar nicht auf darauf ein.

„Los, Nott! Streng dich endlich an! Wir müssen es endlich wissen. Wer von den beiden ist es?", wisperte er fordernd. Auch Blaise Zabinis Augen verlangten stumm danach, das Nott sich endlich mal anstrengen sollte. Die Suche nach Theos Gral dauerte schon viel zu lange…

Theodore rang mit sich selbst, überlegte sekundenlang. Nochmals schloss er die Augen und versuchte den Duft, der von einen der beiden Ravenclaw ausging, herauszufiltern und zu identifizieren. Das hatte er schon mehrmals in dieser Doppelstunde getan, war aber noch zu keinem klaren Ergebnis gekommen. Einer der beide hatte einen gerade zu betörenden Duft, das war Theo klar, aber jetzt galt es herauszufinden, ob er nun von Swan oder Young ausgestrahlt wurde. Schon wieder seufzte Nott genervt auf.

„Kann ich von hier aus nicht sagen! Und erstrecht nicht wenn dieses ganze ätzende Parfüm den schönen Blutgeruch über –hm, wie sagt man?- überstinkt?"

„Dann beug dich vor!", verlangte Draco zischelnd. Ihm ging dieses ganze Ratespiel ganz schön auf die Eier.

Für ihre geplante Party in vier Wochen _brauchten_ sie einen der beiden Ravenclaws, um Theodore einzuweihen und in ihre ‚Reihen' aufnehmen zu können. Schließlich war Nott seit bereits zwei Wochen siebzehn und es wurde langsam Zeit… aber damit das ganze erst funktionieren konnte, musste er sich endlich einen aussuchen, den sie auf ihre Party einladen würden. Als Ehrengast sozusagen. Der, den Nott am meisten anziehend findet, natürlich. Zum Glück war es Draco und Blaise mit Theodors Hilfe gelungen, die Auswahl an Schülern in ganz Hogwarts, auf Swan und Young einzuschränken. Jetzt galt es an Theo die Entscheidung endgültig zu fällen. Wer von den beiden nun?

Theodore rutschte ein bisschen mit dem Stuhl um die Ecke, fing an zu kippeln. Ganz unauffällig beugte er sich zu Swan vor, der gerade dabei war kleine Sternchen auf ein Blatt Pergament zu kritzeln…

_Young oder Swan? __Gleich würde er es wissen…_

„Mr. Nott! Gibt es ein Problem?" zwitscherte plötzlich Professor Trelawney dazwischen und kam mit holprigen Schritten auf den Tisch der drei Slytherins zu. Draco stöhnte genervt auf, Blaise klatschte sich die Hand ins Gesicht. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Schnell drehte sich Theodore wieder in die andere Richtung um und guckte mit geheucheltem Interesse in die Glaskugel, in der er (Überraschung!) nichts als endlose Leere entdeckte.

Alle Schüler an den Tischen in ihrer Nähe blickten rüber zu Nott und der sich stetig nähernden Trelawney, die sich grinsend die Hände zu reiben schien. Auch Elias und Oliver drehten sich, dankbar für ein wenig Ablenkung, zu den Slytherins in ihrem Rücken um. Wenn ein paar Slytherins von der ollen Trelawney vorgeführt wurden, durfte man sich das nicht entgehen lassen. Nein, man musste es genießen!

„So, meine Herren!", rief die Professorin laut und riss zur Untermalung ihrer Worte die Hände in die Luft. Blaise war ihr dafür einen ziemlich eindeutigen Blick zu. _Diese Frau hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle beisammen!_

„Jetzt sagen Sie mir doch mal, was Sie so in ihrer Kugel entdeckt haben! Mr. Zabini? Wie wäre es mit Ihnen. Los, keine falsche Scheu! Machen Sie den Anfang!"

In Blaises Augen konnten man deutlich die Mordgedanken ablesen, die ihm durch das Oberstübchen flitzen und kleine Dolche auf seine Lehrerin abschossen. Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts anmerken, setzte er sich kerzengerade hin, straffte die Schultern und warf einen höchstkonzentrierten Blick in die Kristallkugel vor ihm.

„Hm… ich sehe… Schwarz…"

„Geht es auch noch ein wenig genauer, Mr. Zabini?", fragte Trelawney im süßlichen Ton nach, Elias kicherte verhalten.

Weitere Sekunden vergingen, doch Blaise konnte beim besten Willen nichts Besonderes erkennen außer Schwarz und noch sehr viel mehr Schwarz. Der Professorin schien das Zögern ihres Schülers zu lange anzuhalten, also ging sie mit großen Schritten um den kreisrunden Tisch herum und lugte dem schweigenden Slytherin über die Schulter. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten zog sie theatralisch die Luft ein, denn natürlich konnte _sie_ mehr als nur schwarz sehen…

„Aber Mr. Zabini, wie können bei solchen Bildern nur schweigen!? Wie können sie behaupten, da wäre nur ‚Schwarz'!? Nein, nein, nein…. Da ist viel mehr. Dunkle Schwingen, durchschneiden die Schönheit der Nacht…. Ein Schatten, der sich unaufhaltsam nähert, viele Schatten. Ein Tropfen tiefroter Wein, der an einem Kinn herab rinnt…was hat das wohl zu bedeuten?", rieb sie sich zum Schluss das Kinn, wobei die ganzen Armreifen an ihrem Arm peinlich herum klimperten. Alle sahen ratlos aus. Vielleicht das sie mal wieder einen über den Durst trinken würde?

„Wow, ein Tropfen Wein! Was für ein schrecklich furchteinflößendes Todesomen!", konnte sich Oliver nicht verkneifen und grinste breit, doch die Lehrerin hörte ihn zum Glück noch nicht mal. Leise lachend drehten sich die Ravenclaw-Jungs wieder um, während Theodore sich immer noch nicht im Klaren war, wer der beiden nun sein Gral werden würde.

° ° ° ° °

Glücklicherweise entfernte sich Professor Trelawney ziemlich schnell wieder von dem Slytherins-Tisch, was die Drei Hauskameraden mit unbändiger Erleichterung quittierte.

Der Rest der Stunde verging auf einmal wie im Fluge und schon gefühlte zehn Minuten später ertönte ein Gong, der die Mittagspause einläutete. Alle Schüler um sie herum erhoben sich laut quasselnd von ihren angewärmten Sitzplätzen und machten einen heilfrohen Eindruck, endlich aus diesem verdammt warmen und sticken Raum herauszukommen. Vor der kleinen Wendeltreppe, die herunter in die frische Luft führte, bildete sich ziemlich schnell eine ungeduldige Schlange, die sich schubsend und drängelnd voran bewegte.

Theodore war immer noch nicht zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, denn den ganzen Rest der Unterrichtsstunde lang hatte sich nicht eine einzige Gelegenheit mehr ergeben, unauffällig an Swan und Young eine Geruchkontrolle durchzuführen. Jetzt standen die beiden Freunde mit erleichtertem Gesichtausdruck in der Schlange zum Ausgang, beide lechzten offensichtlich nach Frischluft. Das gleiche tat Draco auch, deswegen erhob auch er sich endlich von ihrem Gruppentisch und schulterte seine Schultasche.

„Lasst uns in die Große Halle gehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja da noch einmal eine Gelegenheit!", schnarrte der Blonde mit Blick auf die Ravenclaws, die gerade an der Reihe waren, die steile Treppe herunter zu kraxeln.

Es war zum verzweifeln. Normalerweise wusste jeder angehender _Vampir _von Anfang an, welches Blut er als erstes in seinem neuen Leben trinken wollte! Die Person, der dieses Blut gehörte, nannte man auch den _Gral_. Jeder Vampir hatte einen Gral, aber Nott schien gleich zu zwei zu haben. Der Glückliche. Trotzdem musste er sich für einen der beiden entscheiden. So war es bei der Weihe vorgesehen, die Theodore in vier Wochen feiern würde, sechs Wochen nach seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag. Zufällig am selben Tag, an dem auch das Auftakt Spiel der Quidditch Saison, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Allerdings hatten sich die Slytherin-Siebtklässler, von denen die Hälfte ebenfalls Vampire waren, dazu entschieden, es nicht ‚Weihe' zu nennen, sondern einfach nur Party. ‚Weihe' nannte es die Vampire schon seit der Antike und das war Draco und Co. einfach zu altmodisch.

Die Party sollte als in vier Wochen steigen. Bis dahin brauchte Theodore seinen Gral, und zwar dringend.

° ° ° ° °

Endlich, und zwar ganz zum Schluss, waren auch Draco, Blaise und Theodore der stickigen Hölle entflohen und auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dicht an dicht drängten sich Schüler aus allen Häuser und Klassenstufen durch die Gänge, lautes Durcheinandergerede hallte von überallher.

Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode schlossen zu den dreien auf, grinsten breit.

„Und? Wie sieht's aus? Seit ihr weitergekommen mit eurer Gralsuche?", flötete Pansy mit blitzenden Augen, Mliilicent lächelte wissend.

„Ihr beide saßt am Tisch neben uns! Als ob ihr die Antwort nicht ganz genau wüsstet!", fauchte Theodore die Mädchen schlecht gelaunt an.

„Na, na, na! Aber Theodore, da wird doch wohl nicht etwa jemand _unbefriedigt_ sein…?", lachte Millicent los, Pansy klang sofort mit ein.

Beide hatten ihre Weihe schon seit den vergangenen Sommerferien hinter sich und gut lachen. Aber bei den Jungs standen noch alle aus, Blaise würde sogar erst in zwei Monaten siebzehn werden, also würde er mit Abstand am längsten warten müssen, bis er endlich richtiges Blut trinken durfte. Noch mussten Draco, Theodore und Blase mit dem Essen aus der Hogwartsküche vorlieb nehmen. Heute würde es Schweinebraten geben, hatte Ernie McMillan in Muggelkunde laut durch die Klasse geschrien. Lecker.

Nachdem ihr Lachen verklungen war, hakte sich Pansy ohne zu fragen bei Draco ein und grinste breit zu ihm hoch.

„Naja, wenigsten weißt du schon, wer dein Gral sein wird, nicht wahr, Draco? Mich würde nur interessieren wieso du so ein riesiges Geheimnis draus machst.", schmollte die Slytherin gespielt und schaute Draco mehr als erwartungsvoll an. Ganz so, als würde sie glauben, ihn mit diesem einzigen Satz dazu bringen zu können, mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Aber auch nach über sechs Jahren an dieser Schule, kannte sie ihn noch nicht gut genug, um zu wissen dass der Blonde es ihr wohl erst ganz als letztes anvertrauen würde.

„Weil dich halt nicht alles etwas angeht!", antwortete Draco erwartungsgemäß kühl. Blaise lächelte schief, denn er und Theo waren bereits in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht und er war sich sicher: Pansy würde es aus den Socken hauen, wenn sie es doch noch irgendwie rauskriegen sollte. Und spätestes auf der Party im Slytherinkeller würde sie Dracos Gral persönlich kennen lernen. Auf den Spaß freute er sich jetzt schon, und auf ihr Gesicht noch viel mehr. Das sollte auf einem Foto verewigen, befand er amüsiert. Verewigen, einrahmen und im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhängen. Die Idee sollte er auf jeden fall im Hinterkopf behalten. Schade, dass es leider noch ein wenig dauern würde, denn Draco würde mit Theodore zusammen Weihe feiern. Also vier Wochen warten waren angesagt.

° ° ° ° °

Fünf Minuten später kam die Gruppe in der Eingangshalle an, wo sich schon Massen an Schülern durch das Eingangstor in die Große Halle schoben. Lautes Stimmengewirr drang von drinnen in die Eingangshalle, wo die Slytherins etwas abseits darauf warteten, das der erste Ansturm abflauen würde und sie in Ruhe zu ihrem Haustisch spazieren konnten.

Und wie es der Zufall wollte trafen kurz darauf auch die Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw in der Vorhalle ein, entschieden sich aber wie die Slytherins noch zwei, drei Minuten abzuwarten.

Alle Augen blitzten schlagartig rüber zu Swan, der sich von der Gruppe löste und auf die der Slytherins zu steuerte. Oliver wollte eigentlich nur an ihnen vorbei laufen und das nahe gelegenen Klosette aufzusuchen, aber den Eisprinz überkam mit einem mal ein absolut genialen Einfall. Mit genüsslichem Lächeln schubste er Theodore im richtigen Moment an, der sofort mit Swan zusammenprallte, worauf beide ächzend zu Boden gingen.

Voller Erwartung beobachteten Draco, Blaise und die beiden Mädchen das am Boden liegende Knäuel zu ihren Füßen.

„Was für ein Timing!", schnurrte Blaise zufrieden, Draco schmunzelte zustimmend.

„Geht's noch?!", knurrte Swan verdattert los und rieb sich den am Boden aufgeschlagenen Hinterkopf, wo sich spätestens nach dem Mittagessen eine Faustgroße Beule bilden würde. Theodore, der zur Hälfte auf dem Ravenclaw zum liegen gekommen war, begann zu sabbern.

Schnell rappelte er sich auf und wich von Oliver weg, der darüber nur die Stirn runzelte.

„Benutz besser die beiden Dinger da in deinem Kopf, bevor du auch noch deine Beine in Bewegung setzt, Swan! Du bist ja eine wandelnde Gefahr!", schnarrte Draco herablassend.

Oliver machte ein wütendes Gesicht, stand ebenfalls schnell vom kalten Boden auf und entfernte sich mit eiligen Schritten vom Unfallort. _Er sollte besser aufpassen_? Es verschlug ihm immer wieder die Sprache, wie dreist und arrogant diese Slytherin mit ihren Mitschülern umsprangen. Als ob es nicht offensichtlich gewesen wäre, das Nott über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war und ihn zu Boden gerissen hätte, _und nicht umgekehrt! _Von jedem anderen Schüller an dieser Schule hätte er eine Entschuldigung bekommen, aber dafür waren sich die Herrschaften wohl zu fein. Naja, was sollte man auch anderes erwarten?

„Na los spann und nicht auf die Folter!", quengelte Pansy währenddessen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Theodore grinste bis über beide Ohren, alle sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Mission beendet. Ich weiß jetzt wer der Glückliche ist."

° ° ° ° °

_Vier Wochen später klirrten überall Getränkekisten, Flaschen mit blutrotem Inhalt wurden aus ihren Behältern gezogen und in edle Weingläser eingeschenkt. Die Musik dröhnte laut durch den in Grün und Silber geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Schüler des Hauses laut und ausgelassenen feierten._

_Euphorische Stimmung herrschte in den Kellerräumen, alle feierten ihn Sieg über die Gryffindors mit unübersehbarer Schadenfreude. Gläser wurden miteinander angestoßen, sogar angeheitertes Rumgegrölle war zu späterer Abendstunde zu hören._

_Doch nicht nur der erste Sieg der Quiddicht Saison sollte heute Nacht gefeiert werden. Nein, eigentlich war der Anlass sehr viel wichtiger._

_Erst als die Party schon im vollen Gange war, kamen die beiden Ehrengäste durch das Portraitloch gekrabbelt. Beide warfen sich untereinander skeptische blick zu, denn es war ihnen ein Rätsel wieso ausgerechnet sie beide heute Abend hierher eingeladen wurden._

_Ihr Eintreffen wurde schnell bemerkt. Mit blitzenden Augen kam niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, der Held des ersten Quidditchspieles, auf die beiden zu und reichte jedem ein Glas mit eben rotem Inhalt, der hier schon seit Stunden Zeit mehr als reichlich ausgeschenkt wurde._

_„Ah! Potter und Young! Freut mich sehr, dass ihr so viel **Mut** besitzt, tatsächlich hier aufzutauchen!"_

_Ein wissendes Grinsen folgte…._

° ° ° ° °

**... T** b **c ...**

**R & R ?? **


End file.
